Gorbash
Gorbash is played by angelofmusic1992 Personality Gorbash is very headstrong and almost always speaks his mind. This can make him come off as brash and pushy at times. But he does have a good heart and tries to do the right thing whenever possible. He's very close to Smurgol. Like Smurgol, he will never forgive someone who betrays him and any attempt in changing his mind will probably result in failure. He can be stubborn at times, but usually calms down if a trusted friend talks to him. He can get excitable at times when seeing something new, whether it's a new town or a pretty girl. Story So Far Gorbash was born in the Draconius Realm, which contained a group of people that had befriended dragons. When he was born, Anne's mother and father, who were the queen and king, chose him to be the life-long companion of Anne. It was a tradition that a royal family member always have a dragon companion. But Gorbash and Anne only knew each other for a short time before Briar Rose attacked. Smurgol, Anne, and her mother fled the place before they could be killed. Being small, Gorbash managed to find a good hiding spot and survived as well. Smurgol and Anne's mother soon returned to find that Gorbash was the only survivor. Everybody else had been killed. Anne's mother soon died of a broken heart. Since then, Smugorl became Gorbash's surrogate father and raised him in seclusion of the ruins of the castle. Although they knew Anne was alive somewhere in the East, they dared not seek her out for fear that Briar Rose would find her. But, to their surprise, Anne soon showed up along with her friends. Gorbash was the first to recognize her and soon, he and Smurgol told her about her past. Gorbash saw Anne as an opportunity to strike back at Briar Rose, so the kingdom could be reclaimed. However, Anne wanted nothing to do with Briar Rose after the torture she went through under her hands. When Anne tells the dragons that she's sticking with her friends and delivering Chuka (a prince) back to the East, Smurgol and Gorbash decide to accompany them. They turn into humans to be less conspicuous. The two talked with Anne a bit more and Smurgol helps Gorbash understand Anne's reasons for not wanting to go up against Briar Rose. He and Anne make up and become friends. Soon after that, Gorbash, Smurgol, and Anne go into town to get supplies for Bouboulina's ship. However, they find that the town is suffering badly. Marina runs into them and explains to them that Briar Rose tends to drain her villages and towns dry so she can continue her war. After that conversation, Anne comments about how she never really saw how much damage Briar Rose had done. Gorbash notices this, and wonders if this will change Anne's mind about attacking Briar Rose. He soon gets his answer when they arrive at Bouboulna's ship and set sail to the East. They are attacked by Ariel, a siren that works for Briar Rose. She nearly destroys the ship with a storm she summons, but San and Luna manage to drive her away wtih their magic powers. Anne, however, realizes that she, her friends, will never stop being hunted by Briar Rose. So, she declares war on the queen not only for her and her friends' sakes, but for people that are like those in the village she saw. Gorbash is pleased with this choice and can't wait to get started. Relationships Smurgol While Gorbash can get frustrated sometimes with how protective Smurgol is of him sometimes, he does care for the old dragon a great deal. For a long time, he was the only family he had, so the two rely on each other heavily. Gorbash tries to make Smurgol proud and be the dragon he could have been if Briar Rose hadn't ruined everything. Anne Gorbash and Anne didn't get along too well at first. Gorbash wanted her to fight against Briar Rose and reclaim her throne. But Anne refused to go anywhere near the queen after what she did to her, and what she might do to her friends if she ever found them. Smurgol helped Gorbash see reason and Gorbash let the subject drop. He and Anne soon became friends, although he still has hope that one day she'll stand up to the mad queen. Marina Gorbash only talked to Marina for a few minutes, but it didn't take him long to start oogling at her. However, when he tells Smurgol how he thinks she's really pretty, Smurgol only worries that Gorbash will become smitten with every human girl he comes across. Trivia Gorbash has never killed a human being. He doesn't remember anything about his real parents. All he knows is what Smurgol has told him. His ideal LAs would be Draco for his dragon form and Eddie Radmayne for his human form.